


backwriting

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tom feels just a little self concious now karloffs inching closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	backwriting

**Author's Note:**

> (little drabble from 2006)

serge pushes the hair from toms neck to loop another line of words that end somewhere below toms ear. tom lets himself feel just a little self concious now karloffs inching closer. serge lets his body fall back to lounge beside tom, to let karloff closer again and tom is turning, to hide his eyes against serges thigh because the rooms dark enough that shadows chase the wall and karloff mutters when his finger hits the flash.

serge is all legs curled up beside tom, body to long for the tiny bed that creaks with each tiny movement. karloffs kneeling now, thighs pressed tight to the side of the bed as his eyes roam across the pale flesh of toms back. the words blur through the lens but karloff knows that the meaning will look sharp when developed. serge lets go of toms hair and karloff sneaks another photo of the two of them. 

hidden prisoner by brown strands of his own hair. tom squirms against the blanket and curls his fingers around serges thigh. karloff wants to sigh but doesnt want to disturb the silence. serge smiles almost shyly before leaning down to connect his lips to the words barely dried, eating them up and swallowing them back into himself


End file.
